


Can you Lick?

by BarPurple



Series: Sherlolly Against the World [38]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 17:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12940302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BarPurple/pseuds/BarPurple





	Can you Lick?

Rosie waved a sticky hand at Sherlock.

“Lick?”

He carefully took her little wrist between his long fingers and tilted his head to examine the red goo that coated her hand. She giggled as he leaned in closer for a sniff.

“Ah, yes, the bright red colour, and sweet fruit smell, coupled with the sugar crystals tells me this is raspberry jam, so we can deduce that it is safe to lick.”

Rosie grinned happily and enthusiastically licked her hand. John sighed and rustled his newspaper.

“Not your most insightful deduction Sherlock, you bought her the doughnut.”

Sherlock sucked a stray dusting of sugar from his fingers; “Teaching the principles within known parameters, John, very important for her development.”

-x-x-

Sherlock rushed into Molly’s living room to find Rosie coughing and wiping her tongue.

“What happened?”

“I licked Toby.”

He sighed and handed her a cup of juice.

“Why did you do that?”

Rosie fixed him with an annoyed glare; “You said it was safe to lick things if someone else did it first and there were no addy effects.”

“Adverse effects. Yes, that’s true, but it only applies for other humans. Toby is a cat.”

Rosie stomped her foot; “I know he’s a cat, but he’s always licking his fur.”

There were clear signs that his god-daughter was about to start a temper fit that would no doubt end up with either John or Molly telling Sherlock off, again. Thankfully it was a simple matter of diverting her attention.

“How about we research cat behaviour online? And we can observe Toby to see if he fits the norms?”

“Kay, but I get to type.”

-x-x-

“Uncle Lock, can you lick this?”

Sherlock peered at the ten pence coin on the palm of Rosie’s hand.

“Where did you find it?”

“Under your chair.”

“Hum, well licking coins is not advisable, the sheer number of germs from repeated changing of hands makes them unsanitary at the best of times, and this coin has been under my chair and is dusty. What does that tell you?”

Rosie stuck her tongue out as she thought; “Erm that Nanna Hudders is going to be angry with you when she gets back from her holiday.”

Sherlock raised an eyebrow at his god-daughter’s deductive leap; “And what makes you say that?”

“Cause, before she went on holiday you told Nanna Hudders that you were perfectly capable of keeping the flat clean, and this is all dusty, so you haven’t.”

“You are correct, well done,” – he looked around the flat at the newspapers that had piled up and the general clutter that had gathered over the past two weeks, - “You know I think it would be fun to collect some dust samples, for science.”

Rosie clapped her hands together in glee, “Yeah for science!”

-x-x-

“Uncle Croft has been cheating on his diet.”

Mycroft managed to school his features into a stern mask, but not before Sherlock caught the fond smile that he saved for Rosie.

“And what, pray tell, makes you say that, young Watson?”

Rosie didn’t look up from her Beauty and the Beast colouring book; “Your brolly handle tastes of chocolate. I know cause I licked it.”

“I think it would be wise to put my umbrella on the Do Not Lick list, hum?”

Sherlock laughed; “I’ll get the file.”

-x-x-

“Can I lick the spoon Aunt Molly?”

Sherlock bounced up from the sofa in the living room, “Wait! There are raw eggs in the cake mix, you run the risk of salmonella if you lick that spoon.”

Rosie paused and pulled her tongue back into her mouth, as she eyed the spoon suspiciously; “What’s salmonella?”

Molly stirred another spoon in the cake mix and smiled at Rosie; “It’s a bacterium that can cause food poisoning, but the chances of contracting it from cake mix are tiny.”

She handed the extra spoon to Sherlock with a grin. Sherlock pouted a bit, but took the spoon; “I was trying to be a responsible godparent.”

Molly nodded; “Of course dear, and that had nothing to do with you wanting to lick the spoon.”


End file.
